


when the light catches in your curls

by writingmarigolds



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ is a consent king, Jiara - Freeform, Jiara July, Underage Drinking, dirty talk but make it hot, okay that's enough tags now, pogue on pogue macking, pogue parents are mentioned kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmarigolds/pseuds/writingmarigolds
Summary: “You said you were angry and confused. What are you confused about?” Kiara pulled another beer out, knowing why they call it liquid courage.“I’m confused about…well about you.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.“What about me?” Was it just her or had he leaned in closer to her? She wasn’t sure, but she was frozen under his gaze. She tried to take a deep breath to get her thoughts back together, but she inhaled JJ’s scent and it only made her more uncertain on what she wanted to say next.“Well more about how I feel when I’m with you.” She whispered.“How do you feel?” And she was certain he was leaning closer to her because she could feel his breath on her face. So she did what she knew could be just another mistake. She closed the gap, pressing her lips to his. For a moment she thought he was just hesitating, but he tensed when her lips first touched his and then he pulled back, clearing his throat. “Fuck. Shit. Fuck. I’m sorry.”---Or post season 1 finale where the remaining Pogues don't know John B & Sarah survived. Also, Jiara centric because, well, it's Jiara.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	when the light catches in your curls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic (ever!) so be kind please. Also, an obvious statement, but my first attempt at writing smut. Unfortunately, I don’t know anyone to give me feedback on the fluff, the smut, the angst, the everything. So all comments are welcomed. Enjoy!

It has been exactly 21 days since the Phantom went down. 21 days since Kie, JJ, and Pope have heard from John B or Sarah. Exactly 21 days since Kie had kissed Pope on the dock. And exactly 18 days since Pope forgave Kiara for getting caught up in the moment of John B escaping. It wasn’t hard for him to forgive her. After losing John B and Sarah, it was hard for Pope to actually stay mad at Kiara. And Kie was grateful his forgiveness came easily because JJ and Pope were all she had left.

No John B, her best friend since forever. No Sarah Cameron, who she’d only recently forgiven and welcomed back to her life. No gold, not that she cared that much for it anyways. But most of all, no justice for Peterkin or Big John or John B and Sarah. Ward and Rafe weren’t held responsible for anything.

_We’re sorry, there’s just not enough evidence_ _to charge them_. It took only 12 days for the police to give up. When Shoupe said that to Kie, JJ, and Pope, the very last thing she expected was for JJ to just walk away. She expected him to get angry, punch a wall, _hell_ punch Shoupe. But he just walked away. Pope held her back from following him.

“Give him a moment.” Pope wasn’t the most emotional person. It took him a beat longer than Kie when responding to something heavy, but she thought maybe he was right about this. Maybe JJ did need a moment. When they went outside the station, JJ was gone.

“Do you want to come to the Wreck for dinner?” Kie offered to Pope and he nodded. She was grateful that Pope and her friendship hadn’t changed much since she had kissed him. She was also grateful that her parents have finally laid off her about her choice in friends. While they never liked the boys, now with John B missing, and presumed dead, they’ve given Kie more space to be with Pope and JJ.

Kie went to the kitchen and brought out two plates of food, one for her and one for Pope. “I’ll get a to-go container for JJ later.” She said and Pope nodded. As they ate, Kiara rambled on and on how unfair the justice system was. Could we even really call it a justice system if Ward and Rafe faced no consequences? And Pope let her ramble, he knew this was how Kie processed her emotions. “How are you holding up Pope?” She asked as she pushed the remaining bits of her dinner around her plate.

“I just can’t believe it.” Kie nodded her head hoping he would share more, but he like often he didn’t. Pope processed things differently than her. While Kie talked out her emotions, Pope processed his through little actions. Cleaning up the Chateau after JJ. Helping Kie close down the Wreck. Doing chores for his dad. And with Kie’s ever persistent encouragement, he was studying again.

“You can talk to me you know? If you want that is.”

Pope gave her a half smile. “Thanks.” They finished their meal and Kiara went to the kitchen to fix JJ a to-go plate. When she got back, Pope was on the phone. “Yeah, I know.” A pause. “Okay, I said _okay._ ” Another pause. “Yep, bye see you soon.” He turned, shaking his head.

“Everything alright?” Kie asked him.

“Yeah just my parents. They want me to come straight home. I’m sorry, but do you think you could take the food to JJ? I want to check on him, but I think ever since…they’ve really been strict on when I have to be home.” He doesn’t say John B or the Phantom, but she knows that the Heywards have been the opposite of her parents. While her parents had given her more space to be with her friends, to process everything with them, the Heywards had been stricter in making sure Pope stayed safe with them.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He nodded his head before ducking out. Kiara told her parents she was going to deliver some food to JJ and that she’d be home later.

The first few days after John B and Sarah first disappeared were hardest on JJ and Kie knew that. Unlike her and Pope, he didn’t have parents to lean on or to look after him. So Kie and Pope took it upon themselves to check on him. 6 days after the Phantom went down, JJ moved into the Chateau permanently with a brand new set of bruises to show he had gone home. Maybe he was looking for some parental support, or maybe he was only going to pack his things, but Luke Maybank didn’t exactly appreciate that JJ had stolen the Phantom, which was now sunk at the bottom of the ocean.

Kie remembered that day being particularly difficult. She and Pope had gone to check on him. Things between Pope and her were still pretty awkward so they weren’t talking much. But when they saw the amount of blood and bruises, they set aside their weirdness to care for JJ. Kie took on the role of emotional support and providing comfort touch that she knew he never received from anyone else. Pope took on the more logical and medical support, cleaning and bandaging him up, but also awkwardly hugging JJ after Kie beckoned him over. That was the first night Kie spent in the same bed as JJ. Pope had to leave, his parents demanding him home, but Kie stayed and held JJ until he stopped sobbing. Running her fingers through his hair, trying to make him feel her love for him the best she could. He deserved to feel loved.

Since that night, Kiara and Pope had been back every night to make sure JJ was still eating and showering and just all together functioning. Pope would try to convince JJ not to drink or smoke too much, but he also resorted to taking a few joints away and hiding them along with beers. And Kie would lay in bed next to JJ at night, wrap her arms around him, and stroke his hair until he fell asleep because she knew he had a hard time falling asleep in that house all alone. Then she and Pope would leave, and Pope would let Kie vent out her worries about JJ and about him.

It was strange how things had changed. Before the treasure hunt, Kie and Pope’s relationship consisted of bonding over more nerdy things. He wasn’t and still isn’t really good with emotions, but he lets Kiara vent about hers to him. And her and JJ’s relationship really just consisted of jokes and Kiara constantly nagging him at him. Now they hardly joke and Kiara spends most of her time holding him, but even stranger is she feels best when he holds her back. She doesn’t say that out loud ever. Pope doesn’t need to hear it, and she doesn’t know how JJ will react if she says she likes him holding her. He used to joke all the time about wanting to sleep with her, and she’s certain that this is _not_ what he meant.

When Kiara walked into the Chateau, she expected chaos. She’d been bracing herself for the worst. It’d had been 12 days since the Phantom sunk and now Shoupe tells them there’s no justice and she’s expecting JJ to have lashed out. So it’s safe to say that Kie was a bit shocked when she walked into the Chateau to see JJ just sitting on the pull couch, the rest of the house intact.

“I brought you dinner.” She said.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind.” She said pushing the container towards him. She examined JJ’s body. The bruises on his arms were still visible, but his split lip had healed and the cut over his eyebrow had scabbed over. Her hand instinctively went to brush his hair out of his face a bit. She realized this was the first time she’d been alone with him and suddenly it felt a little different. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted to comfort him, but she always had Pope there, which meant she was doing all of this as just friends. And she wasn’t going to blur anymore lines, she knew better than that.

“This has to stop.” He still hadn’t touched the food.

“What?” Kiara had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she wasn’t sure if he said something and she had missed it.

“I don’t want you here anymore.” Now she was positive she had missed something because she couldn’t believe those words had just come out of his mouth.

“What?” She just repeated.

“I think you should leave. You should stop coming over and checking in on me. They’ve dropped the case against Ward and Rafe. The Phantom is gone. John B is…” he could never finish that sentence. “I’m not your charity case, Kie. So you can go and stop coming back.”

“JJ…what…” She wasn’t even sure what to ask him because this had come completely out of the blue.

“I’m serious, leave!” And Kiara doesn’t mean to, but she flinched at his raised voice. Now _this_ was what she expected. An angry JJ. She just didn’t expect his anger to be directed at her. “Seriously, Kiara _get out!_ ” He screamed at her and she instinctively takes a step back from him. She was not used to him yelling at her. He never really had before, not like this. He turned his face away from her.

“JJ, you are not a charity case,” She began, but he turned back toward her and the anger in his eyes stop her sentence short. Kie had never been afraid of JJ before, and it wasn’t that she’s _actually_ afraid of him now, it’s just that she was startled, confused. Just this morning she had dropped by with Pope and the three of them had actually laughed at something, some funny joke JJ had told. JJ was always the funny one, but he hadn’t told a joke since the Phantom disappeared, so things felt relatively normal in that moment. She can’t even remember what that joke was now, but she knew that she wanted to reverse time to hear it again. Hear his laugh, and hers, and Pope’s. Reverse time before Shoupe called them into the station. Before John B and Sarah got on that boat. Before the treasure hunt ever begun.

“Yeah, right.” He said sarcastically. “Look Kie, I can feel your eyes searching for new cuts and bruises. There’s none, okay? And I’m not a child, I know how to fend myself. I can cook my own dinner. I don’t need you to keep bringing me some. I’m fine. You can leave. I don’t need or _want_ you here.” And Kiara couldn’t figure out what has changed in the past few hours for him to be so cruel to her right now. For him to yell at her to leave like this, like she doesn’t matter to him, like he’s not her best friend.

“Did you ever think that maybe, _just maybe_ , I’m here because _I_ need to be? Because _I_ need you? I’m not just looking after you like you’re some little kid. Being near you is helping _me_ too. Okay? So stop being so self-centered and eat the damn dinner.” She gestured her hands at the food still placed between them on the pull out. Several moments passed and when he didn’t move for the food or say anything, Kiara threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t eat.” She started to leave but paused in front of the door. “You know you’re not a charity case to me JJ, you’re my _best_ friend. So whenever you decide you can be _that_ for me. Be my best friend, and I don’t know, check in on me too?” She sighed, exhausted. “You know where to find me.” With that she left, and he doesn’t try to stop her.

Kie didn’t go to check on him in the morning like usual. She didn’t go to check on him at all on the 13th day. She waited for him to check on her and it wasn’t till it had been 16 days since the Phantom had gone down that Pope showed up on her doorstep.

“What happened between you and JJ?” He asked. Kie just shrugged her shoulders because she honestly didn’t know. “Well, he told me to leave the Chateau today,”

“He’s just pushing everyone away.” Kiara cut him off. She should’ve known JJ would do this eventually. It made perfect sense for him to push them away. His dad was abusive, and it made sense that after a few days of his friends showing true love and care for JJ, he’d shove them away. And even though she understood this, it still hurt.

“No, wait let me finish.” Pope interrupted her train of thought, “He told me to leave the Chateau today and find you. He also apologized to me. Wouldn’t say for what.” Pope raised his eyebrows at her, “So what happened?”

Kie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She still wasn’t sure what happened. She told Pope what happened after she dropped off the food, and how he all but told her to fuck off. Then Pope convinced her to get in the car, at least see JJ and find out what’s going on with him. He also convinced her to stop by the Wreck to get food, because despite what JJ said, he could _not_ cook, and had _not_ been eating much. When they pulled up in front of the Chateau, Kie hesitated to go in.

“Is it bad in there?” She realized she hadn’t asked Pope this yet.

“Yeah. It is.” They headed inside of the Chateau and Kiara hadn’t expected the place to look as bad as it did. It wasn’t like this when she was here last. But now it seemed as though a storm had come and left the place a wreck, and that storm was named JJ. “JJ, where are you at? I brought Kie and food.” Kie had made sure to bring enough food for the three of them so JJ didn’t feel like she was bringing it just for him. She cursed at herself for being so considerate towards him when he still hadn’t called or texted to apologize for yelling at her to get out.

They found JJ half asleep on the kitchen table that was littered with beer cans. His eyes opened lazily, but he sat up immediately when he made eye contact with Kie. “ _Shit_.” He muttered. “Hey.” Kiara looked between him and the joint in one hand and beer in the other.

“Hey.” She turned her eyes away from him. Even though it was helping Kiara to check in on her boys, make sure they were both okay physically and emotionally, she no longer felt like she had the right to look at JJ. She wanted to blame this on him yelling at her for searching for bruises, but really, she wanted to avoid the surge of feelings she got when she looked at him for too long.

“Okay this is sufficiently awkward.” Pope announced. “What’s going on here?” His eyes bounced between the two of them.

“I don’t know, JJ you asked Pope to bring me here, so what’s going on?” Kiara said with a bit of resentment in her tone.

“I’m sorry. I was being a jerk the other day.” With this she finally looked at JJ. His blue eyes were piecing into her. She felt what might’ve been butterflies in her stomach but ruled it out as just a weird reaction to hearing JJ _actually_ apologize. “I missed dinners with you guys…and since well I only really have you two…” She didn’t need him to finish his sentence, and with the tears in his eyes, she wasn’t certain he’d be able to finish it anyways. She stepped closer and set the dinner down on the table.

“It’s okay,” she said quickly, and ran her hands through his hair. “You could’ve called.” She said while hugging him to her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, I, uh, haven’t paid the phone bill here or well any bill for that matter.” She laughed at this. Meanwhile, Pope grabbed plates and the three of them ate dinner together.

They resumed their normal routine. Kiara held JJ until he fell asleep, except, this time he held her back and this time she fell asleep too. Pope woke her up to let her know he had to get back home. He asked if she was going to stay and she nodded her head, far too tired to drive back now.

In the morning, Kiara woke up to JJ pressed against her back. They were tangled up in each other, and it took a great amount of effort for her to turn over to face him. JJ was peaceful when he was actually asleep. Before falling into deep sleep, sometimes he’d have a moment or two where he would jolt up and call out names of people who were gone forever. His mom’s. John B’s. Even Sarah’s. She knew being in this house, where everything reminded him of John B, had to be extra hard on him.

She lightly traced his features and even though she’s known him forever, this was the first time she really looked at JJ. This was the first time she looked at him for just who he was, not looking for bruises or marks, not looking at his body, just looking at him, soft and kind and relaxed. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked at her.

“You stayed.” His voice was sleepy, and Kiara couldn’t deny that she found it a little irresistible. She nodded. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I’m really sorry about before.” He whispered into her hair.

“It’s okay.” She said softly into his neck. She breathed in and felt a bit dizzy surrounded by his scent.

“I need you too.” And she felt herself relax and melt into his arms.

On the 20th day since the Phantom went down, Kiara went over to the Chateau with a rack of beers and food from the Wreck loaded in her car. She hadn’t seen Pope in 3 days, and she figured if she couldn’t vent to him, then she may as well drink with JJ. After many emails, Pope had managed to convince the panel of interviewers to give him another chance for his merit scholarship. This of course also meant that the Heywards were being extra strict in making sure he stayed in line, especially leading up to this interview. While Kie was super excited for Pope and his second chance, this meant that unless their schedules lined up perfectly (which they never did as of late) then she wouldn’t really see him. Which meant all of her worries stayed bottled up in her mind.

She parked her car outside of the Chateau and texted her parents that she was spending the night. Much to her surprise, her mom just texted back ‘K’. She wondered why her mom wasn’t being stricter with her the way Pope’s parents were. Even her dad seemed to relax a bit, and he knew that she was taking JJ (never her parents’ favorite of her friends) meals basically daily. She was sure there was a catch to all this but decided that was future Kiara’s problem.

When she walked into the Chateau, she was surprised to see it was no longer a mess. She called out JJ’s name but there was no response. She set the food on the kitchen table and opened a beer. She wandered into Big John’s room (now JJ’s). She could hear the shower running from the inside. “JJ, I’m here.” She called out again so he wouldn’t walk out surprised or without clothes on.

“Oh! I’ll be out in a sec!” He called back. She walked back to the kitchen and took out some plates. It was weird seeing this place cleaned up. All the dishes done. Pope must’ve stress cleaned or something. She sat at the kitchen table and spun her fork around in circles, while she gulped the beer down. When JJ emerged, he was yanking his shirt on and Kiara noticed two things. First, his bruises had healed and disappeared. Well it had been almost two weeks. Second, his body was still as in shape as ever, and _damn_. She swallowed the rest of her beer. “Hey. You’re drinking?” He asked confused.

“Yeah, want one?” She offered a beer towards him.

“Uh, maybe, later.” She nodded in acknowledgement and then opened the can for herself instead.

“So, we’ve got fries, and popcorn chicken, and some greens.” Kiara opened the takeaway boxes. They both served themselves a little bit of everything and dug in. “So did Pope clean the place or something?” Kie asked in between bites of food and chugs of beer.

JJ laughed. She had been looking around the Chateau, but at the sound of his laughter, her head whipped back to him. She hadn’t heard him laugh in what felt like years and she missed his boyish laugh. “No, I did.” He had this huge, mischievous smile on his face like he was hiding something from her.

“ _You_? Wait, JJ are you feeling okay?” She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead pretending to check his temperature. He playfully swatted her hand away and they both burst into laughter. “Wait, but really, why, what happened?” She asked seriously. JJ was never known for cleanliness. Somedays she would literally have to bitch and moan at him for an hour just to take a 5 minute shower.

“Well actually, Pope hasn’t been around the past couple days, as you know. And well, I didn’t realize how much he was picking up after me, until I tripped over the mess I had created and well,” he raised arm to reveal a new bruise. Kiara’s eyes bugged wide.

“Oh my god, JJ!” She jumped up and took his arm into her hand. She felt a surge of guilt for noticing sooner.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” His voice is light, and Kiara can feel her eyes pricking with tears because she knows he has been hurt worse. She blinked her eyes several times, forcing her guilt and tears back. She ran her hand over the bruise and kissed it once. Twice. “All better.” He whispered and he was staring at her so intensely, she wasn’t sure if she could breathe anymore. _Let go of his arm Kiara,_ she thought to herself. She took a step backwards, let go of his arm, and turned so she wasn’t staring at him while she chugged the rest of her beer.

“Hey Kie, is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” She popped open another can.

“Okay, how about, I drink that one, and you take a sip of water.” He quickly reached and pulled the beer out of her hand and pushed his glass of water toward her instead. “You can talk to me you know. I mean, I know you usually talk to Pope about your feelings and stuff, but you can talk to me too.” She took the glass of water and took a small sip. Even if she wanted to talk to Pope right now, this was something she couldn’t tell him about. Because how do you tell someone who just declared their love to you just 3 weeks ago that you think you’re falling for your mutual best friend?

When she realized JJ was still waiting for her to respond, she decided that maybe she should talk. She knew Pope would’ve lectured her for trying to drink her feelings away. “Well, um, I’m just angry and confused right now.”

“About?” JJ asked. She slowly spun the glass of water in a circle, careful not to let any spill over. JJ gently knocked his knee into hers and she felt butterflies or maybe it was just the two beers she chugged surge in her stomach. “Kie?”

“I saw Rafe today.” She blurted out. His body tensed next to her. Kiara realized that part of the reason why she was scared to vent to him was because she wasn’t sure how he would react.

“What happened? Did he do something to you?” JJ asked softly. She expected rage to be in his voice, but actually he just seemed concerned. Concerned about _her_. That was the other part of why she didn’t vent to him. What if she talked about all the emotions and the thoughts she had, and he thought she was crazy? Or worse didn’t want to be around her. “Kie?” And his voice was a broken whisper.

“No. He didn’t. He didn’t even acknowledge me. And it made me even angrier. I mean, he kills, no not kills, he fucking _murders_ Peterkin. He attacks Pope. Attacks _you_. _Shit_ , even attacks me. And nothing. Not one _damn_ consequence. So it makes me angry. So angry, sometimes I think about hitting him with my car. And then dragging his body to the fucking ocean and throwing it in.” She took another sip of the water in front of her. Kiara doesn’t dare to look up at JJ.

“Probably not the best for the sea turtles. Dead bodies and all.” When she looked up at JJ, he has a half smile on his face. Kiara shook her head and they both started laughing. She missed him making her laugh. Missed this side of JJ. In the past 20 minutes he’s made her smile and they both had laughed more than they had in the past 20 days. “And what are you confused about?”

“What?” Her laughter died down.

“You said you were angry _and_ confused. What are you confused about?” Kiara pulled another beer out, knowing why they call it liquid courage.

“I’m confused about…well about you.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

“What about me?” Was it just her or had he leaned in closer to her? She wasn’t sure, but she was frozen under his gaze. She tried to take a deep breath to get her thoughts back together, but she inhaled JJ’s scent and it only made her more uncertain on what she wanted to say next.

“Well more about how I feel when I’m with you.” She whispered.

“How do you feel?” And she was certain he was leaning closer to her because she could feel his breath on her face. So she did what she knew could be just another mistake. She closed the gap, pressing her lips to his. For a moment she thought he was just hesitating, but he tensed when her lips first touched his and then he pulled back, clearing his throat. “ _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._ I’m sorry.” She stood up.

“Kie, wait-”

“That was, _fuck,_ sorry. I’m so sorry JJ. God I’m so dumb.” She gulped down the rest of her beer, while walking out of the kitchen.

“No, Kie wait, hey where are you going?” And he caught her hand and pulled her to a stop.

“I’m leaving. Clearly, I’m being dumb right now, so I’m going.”

“Kie you’ve been drinking. You’re not driving anywhere.” JJ hadn’t let go of her hand.

“Okay then I’ll walk.” She pulled her hand away from JJ because any connection to him made her lightheaded and dizzy and clearly just stupid.

“ _Where_? Where are you going to _walk_ to?” JJ laughed a little. “Kie. Just relax. It’s okay.”

“JJ I just kissed you and you _rejected_ me. How is any of this okay?” Her embarrassment crept on her neck and she thanked god that he couldn’t tell she was blushing under her brown skin.

“I didn’t reject you.” He had a smile on his face that Kie wanted to slap off. This was making things worse. He was laughing at her.

“Stop. Stop smiling, stop laughing at me.” Kiara turned back to the kitchen grabbing another beer.

“Woah okay, I hate to be the buzzkill here,” He grabbed the beer from her hand, “but you definitely don’t need to drink anymore. You’re tiny Kie. No way chugging 4 beers in an hour is a good idea.” She huffed out in anger, and if she hadn’t just thrown herself at him maybe she would argue. But right now she couldn’t turn to face him. So he turned her around himself, pulling at her waist and spinning her to face him. “I wasn’t laughing at you. And I didn’t reject you.” He said earnestly.

“What would you call that then?” She gestured toward the chairs next to her where she just launched herself at him. “JJ I’m not stupid, I know when I’m being turned down.” She glared at him.

“Exactly. You, Kiara Carrera, are _not_ stupid. You and I both know that you can’t give consent when drinking or high or you know, any time someone is like really emotionally,” he sighed exasperated, “What was the phrase you taught me? I, I can’t remember. But I didn’t reject you, I didn’t turn you down. I just I don’t want to kiss you while you’re drunk and upset.” And Kiara can barely process everything. She didn’t realize he actually listened all the times she’d gone on rants about consent and how we need to have a better culture about it and how he especially needs to stop hooking up at Boneyard parties when everyone (including him) was wasted. Even more so she could hardly process that he wasn’t kissing her because he wanted to make sure _she_ could consent and knew tonight wasn’t the night that she could.

“Do you even want to kiss me?” She blurted out and she immediately threw her hands onto her face embarrassed. She felt so weak and silly asking this.

He grabbed her hands and smiled. “I want to kiss you when you’re sober. I want to kiss you in the morning when the light catches in your curls.” He tugs on one. “I want to kiss you right before you take on a massive wave. I want to kiss you before I fall asleep. I want to kiss you when you dance in the Wreck, while you close down. Yes. I want to kiss you. Just not tonight, not like this.” And if he hadn’t just told her no, she would’ve kissed him again right then. Instead, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. And he squeezed her tight. “Damn, Carrera, didn’t know you were so insecure.”

“JJ!” She playfully smacked his chest. And he burst into laughter.

“Sorry. I’m kidding. I know you’re not.” And he pressed his lips gently to her forehead. “Wanna watch a movie in bed with me?” She nodded and they moved back to his room. She climbed into the bed with him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. She drifted off before the movie ended, with one of JJ’s arms around her, the other running his hand through her hair.

The next morning JJ is pressed so close against Kiara’s back that she can feel every muscle in his chest. She tries to move gently so she doesn’t wake him but fails as his eyes blink open.

“Hi.” she says. She licks her lips subconsciously, a nervous habit.

JJ chuckles, “Hi.” And then he pulls her toward him and kisses her.

Kie always knew JJ would be a good kisser, she just didn’t expect him to be this good, hell this _great_. He’s kissing her like there is no tomorrow, like she might just disappear from his grasp at any point. His mouth is hot and wet, and it is on hers. His tongue is in her mouth exploring for the first time. And her hands reach up, entangling themselves in his golden hair. His hands slip under her shirt briefly before coming back over the layer of clothing, hesitant. She frees one of her hands to grab his and place it back under her shirt. She wants him on her. He laughs against her lips but doesn’t pull away.

She leans into his touch, moans escaping her mouth when his fingers slide up and graze her nipples (she never wears a bra). He hums in delight, then suddenly shifts so that he’s on top of her. With one of his legs between hers, they grind their bodies against each other. He sits up and pulls at the hem of her shirt, and she lift her arms in response, letting him pull her shirt off. She grabs at his shirt in return, stripping his off.

“ _Fuck_ , Kie. You’re beautiful.” And she is already panting and pulling him back down to her. She kisses him roughly, sloppily. Moans crawl out from the back of her throat. And he responds to her sounds. She can feel his cock growing hard against her thigh. He runs his hands up and down her body and cups her breasts. And when he squeezes her right nipple between his fingertips, she gasps. “You like that?” His voice cocky already knowing the answer. And if she wasn’t enjoying herself so much, she might’ve joked and said no. But she _did_ like it, she could feel the dampness gathering in her panties, and she couldn’t resist him. So instead, she just nods, panting as he kissed down her jaw onto her neck.

JJ had seen Kie with a hickey before, so he knew she was a sucker for neck kisses. He sucks on her neck, he knows it’s going to leave a mark, but doesn’t care. Her hips instinctively buck upwards against him. JJ takes his time with her. He has no patience for anything in the world, but this, making her moan, this is what he takes his time with. With her left nipple between his fingers, he sucks on her right nipple till it’s hard in between his teeth. “OhmygodJJ.” She says in one word as he moved his mouth over to her left nipple to suck on it. And she’s grinding herself against his thigh and panting as she gets the right angle so her clit is being stimulated by this movement alone. JJ moves downward, and Kie tenses and giggles as his kisses tickle her stomach.

When he gets to the waist band of the shorts she’s wearing, he looks up at her with a devilish grin. “I wanna taste you Kie.” Kiara had been with other guys, and when they tried to talk dirty to her, she just found it awkward and usually told them to stop. But hearing JJ say that almost makes her explode right then. He licks his lips waiting for her response.

“ _Please.”_ Her voice is carnal, and she lifts her hips so he can pull off her shorts and panties. And just like that she is completely naked. Completely naked in front of her best friend. In front of _JJ_. His eyes roll over her body once more before smirking and dipping his head between her legs. JJ kisses her inner thigh working his way up to her cunt. And Kiara is impatient when she begs, “ _Ugh, please JJ._ ” And he laughs just for a moment before he licks up her cunt, focusing on her clit. He stops and lightly blows warm air and her hips thrust up towards him as she gasps.

Kiara wraps her thighs around his face so she can grind her cunt against his face as he sucks on her clit. JJ teases her entrance and she can hear herself begging him _please_ before he dips a finger in her.

“Oh you’re so wet Kie.” And he sinks another finger into her, curling his fingers to hit her G-spot. And Kiara has officially died and gone to heaven. With his fingers inside her, his tongue on her clit, his mouth on her cunt. She can feel herself building and she knows it’s not like this with other people, just with him. Just with JJ.

And she’s panting, and trying to catch her breath, catch a moment to say, “J, ah, JJ I’m gonna, oh my god, I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me Kie, I’ve got you, cum for me baby.” And she does and JJ licks up her cunt, tasting her cum in his mouth. “ _God Kie._ You taste _so good_.” And he kisses her gently as her legs tremble and she rides out her high.

He kisses up her body. Sucking on her neck before gently kissing her lips. She kisses him back. “I want you. Inside me.” And he just nods pulling his shorts down and Kiara sees him. She always thought JJ talked himself up too much, but after experiencing what he could do with his mouth and couple of his fingers, she should’ve known he wasn’t kidding about his size. “ _Fuck.”_ She sighs.

“Kie, we don’t have to.” He says misreading.

“No, we do.” She nods and licks her lips and he catches on. He opens the bedside drawer and turns back to her, emptyhanded and frowning.

“Okay, uh, there’s no condoms here.”

“Have you been tested recently?”

“Yeah, all negative. You?” She nods her head eagerly. “Birth control?” At this Kie rolls her eyes and pulls him forward, kissing him deeply. “Duh. Don’t why I asked.” And he reached his fingers down to feel her again. “You’re sure?” He asks again.

“Yes. I want you. Are you sure?” She asks back and he nods his head. Kie reaches down and takes his cock in her hand firmly. She guides him into her and they both moan in sync when he pushes himself fully inside her.

“You feel so fucking good.” JJ goes slow and deep, pushing all the way up, making Kiara moan, her eyes rolling back. She moves her hips with his so he can go deeper and deeper. “ _Damn_ , oh my god, _yes._ ”

“Fuck me harder JJ.” She pants into his ear, sucking on his earlobe. He moans and then move faster, harder, smacking his body into hers. And the sounds they’re making is nothing like anything either of them have before. Kiara sucks on JJ’s neck to keep herself from screaming.

“Wanna get on top?” He asks her and she lets out a delighted laugh because that’s her favorite position.

“Hell yes.” And he rolls them over. Kiara sits up and slides him into her.

“Oh my god, Kie. _I love you._ ” JJ reaches up and takes her breasts in his hands. And she sighs another moan and throws her head back as she grinds up and down him. JJ squeezes her nipples and she cries out as she squirts on top of him. She leans back, supporting herself with one hand on his thigh behind her, and one hand gripping his hips. She’s in euphoria. “ _Oh my god_ , Kiara, _I’m gonna cum.”_ And she is too.

“Cum in me.” The words slip out of her mouth without her realizing it. And JJ lurches upward, kissing her breasts, sucking on her neck. And she feels him cum inside her and she explodes herself, collapsing onto him. JJ holds her upright before gently laying back down, still holding onto her tightly. And they stay like that for what could’ve been days, catching their breath, with him still inside her. “I love you.” Kie whispers.

“Oh. Good.” She looks up at him in disbelief cause he says it like she just told him he passed a test he forgot he even took. “What? I thought maybe you were just going to ignore that all together.” And they both burst into laughter. JJ smiles her, his eyes bright, “I meant it.” He tucks a curl behind her ear. “I love you Kiara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you like or have any thoughts, feel free to drop a comment. Also I do plan to write another chapter (maybe two more) where John B and Pope have bigger roles. Stay tuned.


End file.
